


Helvetin täydellinen tyttö

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human Vision (Marvel), Jealous Wanda, Jealousy, Olympics AU
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Wanda on taitoluistelija, jonka ura on alussa olympialaisten alkaessa. Hän tutustuu Visioniin, kuuluisaan kilparatsastajaan, joka saa Wandassa aikaa erilaisia tunteita, jotka eivät välttämättä ole niin positiivisia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyhyt Scarlet Vision-fanficci(ihmis!Visionilla, jeee)
> 
> Kaverilleni Annalle creditit myös tästä, nimittäin tää perustuu erääseen roolipeliin ja suurin osa Visionin sanonnoista on Annan käsialaa. Kiitos Annalle siis :P(Tulen postaamaan vielä aika monta roolipeliin sijoittuvaa ficciä, varokaa)

**Visionin POV**

Aamu koiti, huokaisin. Ratsastuksessa olisi tänään kisat, koska siinä ei nyt tarvinnut treenata pahemmin. Olimme toki kokeilleet paria hyppyä, mutta pitkälti kaikki harjoittelu oli tehty edeltävällä kaudella ja nyt oli vain kisat edessä. Hyppäsin Royalbloodin, hevoseni, selkään. Kaunis, vaalea ratsuni. Ratsastimme pari lämmittelykierrosta, kunnes palasin talleille. Lämmittelyn jälkeen menin käymään talleilla. Hyppäsin pois hevoseni selästä. Huomasin talleilla jonkun tytön, joka silitteli hevosia.

"Taidat tykätä hevosista", sanoin ja hymyilin vähän. Tyttö hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan minua. Toivottavasti hän ei pelästynyt(ja toivottavasti hän puhui englantia. Joskus saatoin törmätä olympialaisissa ja muissa kisoissa kisaajiin, jotka eivät puhuneet sanaakaan englantia)

"Niin... tuota... en varmaan saisi olla täällä. Anteeksi", tyttö sanoi. Aksentista päätellen hän oli joko Venäjältä tai jostain sieltä päin. Mielenkiintoista...

"Saat sinä olla", vastasin ja hymyilin uudestaan, "kunhan olet varovainen hevosten lähellä". Tyttö rentoutti kehonsa ja vastasi:

"Olen käynyt talleilla pienestä lähtien. Tosin olen ratsastanut vain kerran"

"Kannattaa mennä ratsastamaan, kun saat tilaisuuden", sanoin. Silloin alkoi kuulutus stadionilta. Minun pitäisi pian mennä sinne...

"Sinun täytyy mennä... taitaa pian olla vuorosi", tyttö huomautti. Hänen äänessään oli hiukan pettynyt sävy, mutta hän hymyili silti.

"Niin on..." myönsin. Taputin hevosen kaulaa ja nousin sen selkään.

"Onnea sinulle ja Royalbloodille", tyttö huikkasi vielä perääni.

**Wandan POV**

Kävelin katsomoon istumaan. Totta kai tiesin Visionin, hän oli yksi parhaita ratsastajia kuunaan. Mutta minua pelotti, rata oli nimittäin vaativa. Vision näytti itsevarmalta ja sipaisi vaaleat hiuksensa pois silmiensä edestä ratsastaessaan. Ristin käteni ja toivoin parasta. Minua jännitti tämä enemmän, kuin tulevat kilpailuni. Mutta tiesin Visionin onnistuvan, ainakin silloin. Kuitenkin kun viimeinen este tuli, ylämäessä, tiesin Royalbloodin pääsevän sen yli. Mäki otti kuitenkin ohjat käsiinsä ja Royalblood kaatui selälleen, Vision jäi sen alle.

Hätkähdin ja nousin seisomaan. Laitoin käden suuni eteen. Oliko hän kunnossa? Ihmisiä juoksi Visionin luokse. Hän oli vierinyt alas mäkeä ja makasi tajuttomana maassa. Ambulanssi kiiti paikalle. Mitä jos hän... ei, älä ajattele sellaisia. Vision kiidätettiin sairaalaan ja eläinlääkärit pitivät huolta Royalbloodista. Lähdin epävarmana pois stadionilta.

Yritin mennä kysymään sairaalasta Visionin tilaa, mutta he eivät kertoneet minulle, koska en ollut mitenkään läheinen. Kävelin ulos sairaalasta ja huokaisin. Pitäisi kai odottaa juorulehtiä, vaikka ikävältä ajatukselta se tuntuikin... Seuraava aamuna minun oli hankala keskittyä. Ennen kuin lähdin jäähallille, toin Visionille kukkia. Laitoin nimeksi vain  _Tyttö talleilta._

Ystäväni toi minulle pukuhuoneeseen lehden, jossa kerrottiin Visionin tilasta. Häneltä oli murtunut kylkiluita, käden yksi luu ja niskassa oli niskatuki, mutta muuten hän oli kunnossa. Huokaisin helpotuksesta, hän oli selvinnyt. Jostain syystä kuitenkin tärisin. Valmentajani kannusti minua, mutta en minä kuunnellut.

Luistelin jäälle ja aloin luistella. Jalkani kuitenkin tärisivät koko ajan. Tämä on vain harjoitus... rauhassa... Kaatuilin ja mokasin melkein koko ajan. Hävetti, sillä katsojia oli yllättävän paljon harjoituksissani.

Kun olin luistellut, valmentajani tuli huutamaan minulle. Kun tulin pukuhuoneille, ystäväni Felicia ryntäsi sinne.

"Mitä tuo äskeinen oli?" hän kysyi. Feliciaa seurasi hänen joku  _ystävänsä_ Tony.

"Pitikö sinun tuoda italialaisihastuksesi tänne? Mieli on maassa, sitä vaan", selitin ja mulkaisin Tonya pikkuisen ärtyneenä.

"No se ei voi olla ensi viikon kisoissa", Felicia muistutti. Tony yritti piristää minua, mutta minä vain otin kassini ja lähdin huoneesta. Teki mieli mennä käymään talleilla, jos vaikka Royalblood olisi jo tuotu takaisin.

**Visionin POV**

Istuin pyörätuolissa tallien luona. Minun olisi pitänyt olla lepäämässä, tiedän. Mutta minua ei kiinnostanut oma vointini, halusin väen vängällä nähdä Royalbloodin. Se seisoi vieressäni, kun silittelin sen kaulaa. Se oli onneksi täysin kunossa, parista naarmusta huolimatta.

"Onneksi olet kunnossa..." kuiskasin, "heti kun paranen... lupaan, etten enää kisaa. Vien sinut vain ihanille maastoretkille... en halua menettää sinua kisan takia"

Seuraavan aamuna, hyvin nukutun yön jälkeen, sain luvan lääkäriltä tulla katsomaan taiteluistelua, onneksi. Olin kuullut, että se tallityttö oli taitoluistelija. Kun se tyttö luisteli jäälle ja otti aloitusasennon, hymyilin hänelle rohkaisevasti. Pystyt siihen, uskon, että olet todella lahjakas. Ja hän oli, hän oli todella lahjakas ja varmasti tuleva tähti. Upean suorituksen jälkeen olisin taputtanut, mutta käteni oli edelleen tosi kipeänä.

Siskoni Caroline saapui paikalle, hän oli heti saapunut Englannista kuultuaan, mitä minulle oli käynyt. Hän työnsi minut kisojen jälkeen ulos jäähallista.

"Kiitos, kun jaksat auttaa rahnaista veljeäsi", sanoin naurahtaen. Caroline vain hymyili.

"Totta kai autan sinua!"

Huomasin sen tallitytön seisoskelevan kavereidensa kanssa hallin nurkalla. Osoitin heitä ja Caroline työnsi minut sinne.

"Upea suoritus"

"Kiitos... onnistuin yllättävän hyvin", tyttö sanoi ja hymyili minulle, "Olen pahoillani onnettomuudesta"

"Se oli odotettavissa, niin vaikealla kentällä", sanoin. Otin kiinni tytön kädestä ja suukotin sitä, "kiitos kauniista kukista"

"Toivoin vain, että olisit kunnossa"

Naurahdin ja vilkaisin Carolinea takanani.

"Paranen nopeasti, sisko pitää huolen minusta"

"Olen Caroline, hei!" siskoni sanoi ja heilautti kättään. Tyttö näytti hämmästyneeltä ja sitten pikkuisen huvittuneelta.

"Olen Wanda"

**Wandan POV**

Pari päivää kului ja aloin pitää huolta Visionista. Carolinen täytyi lähteä kotiin Lontooseen, joten otin vapauden huolehtia Visionista. Hän oli alkanut voida jo pikkuisen paremmin. Nyt istuimme uimahallin katsomossa katselemassa kisoja.

"Menen hakemaan meille juomista", sanoin ja nousin. Kävelin kahvilaan ja otin pari kahvia. Kun tulin takaisin, näin Visionin juttelevan jonkun tytön kanssa. Kateus ja mustasukkaisuus vallitsi minut hetkessä. Iskin tyttöön murhaavan katseen. Älä koske... He nauroivat hetken ja tyttö suukotti Visionin poskea. Puristin kahviamukia kädessä.

"Etsin ystävääni, mutta hän on tainnut lähteä... meidän piti yhdessä katsoa kisoja", tyttö naurahti. Kävelin istumaan Visionin viereen ja yritin tarjota kahvia hänelle, mutta Vision oli liian keskittynyt juttelemaan tämän tytön kanssa.

"Jää meidän seuraan", Vision ehdotti. No et takuulla jää!

"Haittaako se teitä?" tyttö kysyi ja vilkaisi minua hiukan vaivaantuneena. Vision vain pudisti päätään ja vilkaisi minua.

"Ei haittaa, jää vain"

"Niin... kun täällä muualla ei näytä olevan oikein tilaa", mutisin ja vilkaisin yhtä puoliksi tyhjää katsomoa. Tyttö vain hieroi niskaansa ja istui sitten Visionin oikealle puolelle.

"Olen Amora"

"Minä olen Vision, hauska tutustua", Vision sanoi ja suukotti tytön kättä. Vision oli alunperin tehnyt tuon minulle! Kyllä, oli tyhmää olla vihainen ja mustasukkainen teinityttö, joka omi ihastuksiaan, mutta Vision oli erikoislaatua. Ei sitä kauhean usein tavannut englantilaista herrasmiestä. Ja sitä paitsi... en halunnut taas yhtä särkynyttä sydäntä. Nousin ylös ja sanoin:

"Käyn vessassa"

Matkalla heilautin veteni Amoran päälle.

"Ai kappas, käteni heilahti oudosti"

Amora vain puri huultaan.

"Hei, ei se mitään", hän sanoi ja nosi ylös, "tulen mukaasi vessaan, kuivaamaan näitä"

"Ei minun tarvitsekaan käydä vessassa. Käyn vasta tämän jälkeen", sanoin nopeasti ja kävin takaisin istumaan. Hän oli helvetin kiltti ja Vision tietysti piti kilteistä tytöistä, ei tällaisista hulluista. Olinko minä hullu? 

"Okei, no... käyn sitten yksin", Amora mutisi ja lähti vessoille kuivaamaan itseään. Vision katsoi minuun hämmentyneenä.

"Miten kätesi nyt niin sattui tekemään?" hän kysyi. 

"En tiedä, käsi saattaa krampata", valehtelin ja join kahviani.

**Visionin POV**

Uinnin jälkeen menimme ulos halleilta.

"Saatan sinut varmaan hotellille?" Wanda kysyi ja hymyili. Vilkaisin Amoraa vieressäni.

"Ei tarvitse, meinasin käydä valmentajani luona ja sitten talleilla nopeasti", vastasin.

"Haluatko, että tulen mukaan?" Wanda kysyi.

"Sinulla on harjoitukset, mene vain niihin," hymyilin. 

"Eivät ne ole niin tärkeät. Lähtisin mielelläni kanssasi"

Miksi hän oli niin kiinni minussa? Naurahdin pienesti ja hieroin niskaani.

"Haluaisin... olla niin kuin... hetken yksin" sanoin vaivautuneena. Wanda näytti hiukan surulliselta ja se teki minut surulliseksi. Hän olisi varmaan halunnut viettää kanssani aikaa, mutta joskus yksinolo vain teki hyvää.

"Aa... o-okei... Lähden sitten varmaan harjoituksiin..." Wanda sanoi ja lähti nopeasti. Juttelin vielä hetken Amoralle ja sovimme, että hän voii huomenna tulla kanssamme katsomaan jalkapallokisoja. Lähdin sitten talleille.

Seuraavana aamuna istuimme katsomossa. Wanda piteli kädestäni kiinni ja silitti kipeää kättäni. Se tuntui hyvälle. Hymyilin Wandalle ja vilkaisin Amoraa. Huomasin hänen poskellaan jotain. Irrotin käteni Wandan kädestä.

"Sinulla on tuossa jotain..." sanoin hiljaa ja pyyhkäisin roskan pois Amoran poskelta.

"Ai... kiitos", Amora hymyili.

**Wandan POV**

Katsoin tosi vihaisena Amoraa.

"Saisinko vaihtaa Amoran kanssa pari sanaa? Kahdestaan?" pyysin. Nyt tälle tulisi loppu. Kävelimme aulaan ja laitoin kädet puuskaan.

"Kai tajuat, että minä ja Vision tulemme olemaan pari? Sinun on ihan turha flirttailla hänelle", sanoin tiukasti. Amora katsoi minua ihmeissään ja naurahti.

"En minä flirttaile hänelle", hän väitti, "olen vain ystävällinen... taidat olla vähän mustis?"

"Ole hiljaa, tiedän mitä yrität!" sanoin, "vaikka et ajattelisikaan Visionia sillä tavalla, niin hän saattaa ajatella sinusta niin"

Amora laittoi kädet puuskaan.

"Minä olen vain ystävällinen, etkä sinä voi pakottaa Visionia rakastamaan sinua"

Puristin käteni vihaisena nyrkkiin. En halunnut ruveta huutamaan käytävällä, koska siellä oli muitakin. Mutta minun oli pakko sanoa jotain terävää ja ilkeää, jotain, joka karkottaisi Amoran pois. Halusin, että olisi vain minä ja Vision, ei muita.

"Hän tulee rakastumaan minuun. Minä tiedän sen" vakuutin.

"Olet aika itsekäs, tiesitkö", Amora huomautti, "Mitäs sinä tekisit, jos Vision rakastaisikin minua ja meistä tulisi pari?"

Olin hetken hiljaa ja vain tuijotin Amoraa. Hän oli ilkeä, todella ilkeä pieni-

"Nautit tästä, vai mitä? Nautit siitä, kun katson sinua murhaavasti joka kerta, kun annat suukon hänen poskelleen. Nautit siitä, että näet minut vain hulluna", sanoin, "Nautit joka sekunti siitä, kun saat kiusata minua"

Amora virnisti.

"Mitä sitten jos nautin?" hänen huuliltaan pääsi huokaisi ja virnistys katosi, "En ole kiinnostunut Visionista sillä tavalla, Wanda, saat pitää hänet itselläsi. Mutta haluan olla hänen ystävänsä, en muuta"

"En usko sinua. Minä aion pitää Visionin itselläni. En aio olla se toinen, huonompi vaihtoehto kuten aina ennen", sanoin, ääni pikkuisen värähtäen ja palasin takaisin katsomoon. 

Seuraavan päivänä liityin Visionin seuraan kahvilaan. Ostin kahvin ja istuin Visionin viereen.

"Hei", tervehdin. Ihme, ettei Amora ollut täällä.

"Hei", Vision tervehti ja hörppäsi teetä. Hän lueskeli jotain ratsastuslehteä. Vilkaisin lehteä ja sitten Visionia.

"Mitä ajattelit tehdä tänään?" kysyin. Vision vain kohautti olkapäitään.

"En oikeastaan tiedä. Voisin mennä katsomaan voimistelua"

"Voisin tulla mukaan"

"Tule vain!"

Eräs kysymys viipyili huulillani.

"Entäs... tuleeko... Amora?" kysyin hiljaa. Vision nosti katseensa ja sulki lehden.

"Amora on voimistelija, hän kisaa tänään", hän sanoi, "siksi menemme katsomaan kisoja"

"Ahaa..." sanoin. Totta kai... hän oli kiltti ja kaunis ja ihan helvetin täydellinen. Totta kai hän oli voimistelija. Vision katsoi minua hetken pitkään, ihan hiljaa. Lopulta hän sanoi:

"Juttelin eilen Amoran kanssa", hymy nousi hänen huulilleen, "kuulin, että olet mustasukkainen"

Hätkähdin ja puna nousi kasvoilleni. Helvetin Amora... painoin pääni alas.

"Totta kai se helvetin tyttö kertoi kaiken..." mutisin vihaisena. Tosi noloa. Vision vain naurahti, se teki tästä kaikesta vielä pahempaa.

"Hän kertoi sen vain sen takia, koska ei halua, että vihaat häntä", Vision sanoi, "Vaikka nyt saatkatkin olla vihainen, että hän kertoi. Mutta Wanda... ei sinun tarvitse olla mustasukkainen"

"Ei, Vision sinä et ymmärrä", sanoin nopeasti ja nostin katseeni. Vision oli äsken niin huvittuneen oloinen. Hänellä ja Amoralla oli varmaan ollut tosi hauskaa heidän nauraessaan minuell, "Sinulle ja Amoralle tämä saattaa olla vitsi, mutta..." nieleskelin itkua. Nousin vain äkkiä ylös ja sanoin:

"Minulla on harjoitukset"

Vision nappasi äkkiä kädestäni kiinni ja veti minut takaisin istumaan. Hän veti minut lähemmäs itseään.

"Älä anna kauniiden kasvojen itkeä, älä minun tähden", hän pyysi ja pyyhki kyyneleitäni, jotka olivat jo hiukan valuneet poskille, "Wanda... minä välitän sinusta oikeasti, enkä halua, että jätä tämän keskustelun nyt tähän"

Katsoin Visionia silmillä, jotka olivat täynnä kyyneliä. Pyyhin niitä hiljaa paitani hihoihin ja kuiskasin naurahtaen:

"Siitä on pitkä aika, kun joku sanoi minulle noin..." huokaisin ja yritin kerätä itseäni, "Minulla ei ole ikinä ollut kestävää suhdetta. Ne kaikki miehet ovat löytäneet paremman. He ovat ensiksi ihastuneet minuun, mutta sitten sieltä käveleekin joku kaunotar, joka on vaatteitaan myöten täydellinen... tiesin jo tavatessani sinut, että niin lopulta tulisi käymään"

Vision vain hymyili ja silitti poskeani kuiskaten:

"Minä en ole sellainen... pidän herttaisista, suloisista ja kauniista naisista, jotka eivät pelkää näyttää tunteitaan. Naisista, jotka voivat olla myös hiukan omistushaluisia. Naisista, joissa on vikoja, mutta joita ei edes huomaa, koska he ovat niin täydellisiä. Ja sinä olet sellainen, Wanda. Amora ei ole tyyliäni ja ennen hänen tuloaan olin jo sinun"

Hymyilin pikkuisen ja katsoin Visionia silmiin.

"Ajattelin, että nyt en luovuttaisi... A-anteeksi, jos olin liian takertuva. En vain halunnut taas yhtä särkynyttä sydäntä kokoelmiini"

"Nyt sydämesi pysyy ehjänä, minun kanssani," Vision kuiskasi, kosketti leukaani ja veti minut suudelmaan. Kiedoin äkkiä käteni Visionin kaulan ympärille ja suutelin häntä. Olin odottanut tätä niin pitkään. Vision silitti poskeani ja minä silitin hänen niskaansa. Painauduin lähemmäs häntä ja suljin silmäni, painaen pääni hänen olkapäälleen.

"Ethän ole enää mustis?" Vision kysyi hymyillen.

"En, jos kukaan ei koska omaisuuteeni", sanoin virnistäen ja me molemmat nauroimme. Otin Visionin kädestä kiinni ja lähdimme seuraamaan voimistelukisoja stadionille.


End file.
